


philomathic

by ficfucker



Category: Reservoir Dogs (1992)
Genre: M/M, Not Beta Read, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:00:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24735049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ficfucker/pseuds/ficfucker
Summary: philomathic: of or relating to the love of learning new things or aquring knowledge. an insatiable curiosity.
Relationships: Mr. Orange/Mr. White (Reservoir Dogs)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 31





	philomathic

**Author's Note:**

> wanted to write post-op freddy. takes place in whatever universe you like

"Yer parents know?" 

Freddy looks up from his tray of fries and darts his eyes to left, the right. He licks his bottom lip and feigns an air of nonchalance. "Yer parents know about you?" he asks back. 

Larry snorts. "My parents have been dead and gone a long time, buddy boy." 

Freddy shrugs a shoulder, returns to his fries. "My parents think of me the same fuckin way." 

At that, Larry frowns. He sips from his Sprite, watches Freddy eat. Under the table, he finds Freddy's foot and gently presses on him. "Hey…," he says, voice all lavender. "I'm sorry, kid—" 

"Don't go gettin soft for me." Freddy smiles and it's both fond and sad. "It'll ruin yer rep, old man." 

"Way you got me all turned around upside down, my rep is already toast." 

Freddy beams like sunshine. "Long as Joe don't care, right?" 

Larry rolls his eyes. "Right." 

Freddy drags his last fry through the puddle of ketchup on his plate, pops it in his mouth. Around the potato mash, he says, "Ready to get outta here?" 

"Got some place to be?" Larry teases. He reaches for his wallet. 

A devious smirk sprouts, grows. "Yeah. Between yer fuckin legs in the parking lot." 

Larry huffs, lays a handful of bills down on the table. A good tip, like always. He stands and ushers Freddy up with him, mutters, "Gonna kill me with talk like that." 

They get into Larry's car and Freddy immediately cranks his window down. He hangs his arm out. Larry watches him. The midday sun is catching in his hair, illuminating half his face with a golden curvature. 

Larry places his hand on Freddy's thigh. "Didn't mean to upset you in there," he murmurs. "Figured there ain't secrets between us." 

"Not worth talkin about." Freddy turns to greet him with a quick kiss. He lingers there, leaned in so they're intimately close. Eye to eye, the air suddenly electric. 

They shouldn't be fooling around in broad daylight like this, but Larry wasn't lying. Freddy has him frenzied. Breaking all the rules. 

Larry brings his hand up to cup Freddy's face, swipes his thumb just below his eye. "Wanna know everything about you," he whispers. Doesn't care that it's cheesy. 

Freddy smiles, dips in, and kisses Larry again. A longer one this time. "Come find out then." 

A shudder goes through Larry and he playfully pushes Freddy back. "Buckle up." He fishes around for his keys, jams them into the ignition. 

"Got somewhere to be?" Freddy laughs. A mimic. 

They end up parked between two warehouses. A little spot Joe has used once or twice when discussing work, wanted to be out of the way when The Dogs were together. Larry's used it before in a different way. Brought a few guys around, but he's been hesitant to take Freddy. Doesn't want Joe finding out somehow. Doesn't seem to matter now, considering both Eddie and Vic give Larry shit about jumping Freddy's bones. 

Cat's outta the bag. Larry's just glad Freddy is his, bullshit talk from coworkers be damned. 

Larry scoots his seat back to make room and Freddy's already crawling over, getting in his lap. Freddy smiles down at him then bends in half, gives Larry a heated kiss. Larry hums into it and his smile breaks them apart. 

"What?" Freddy asks. 

"Just like you a lot, you brat." 

Freddy's smile changes from smug to sincere, his eyes going gooey. "Didn't expect hardened criminal Larry Dimmick to be such a sap." 

Larry swats at Freddy's bum. "Don't take it for granted. I don't give it out to everyone." 

Freddy kisses along his jawline. "I know how lucky I am, man, trust me." He rocks back and ruts himself forward. A single fluid motion that has Larry huffing out a breath, gritting his teeth. 

"Gonna show you anyway, sweetheart. Make sure you don't forget," Larry murmurs. 

He skims his hands over Freddy's hips then rucks up his shirt, spider-walks his fingers to Freddy's chest. He rubs his thumb along the smooth, waxy scar just below Freddy's nipple. He repeats the touch with the twin scar on the other side, enjoys the way Freddy whimpers and bucks his hips forward. 

It's a way of normalizing it, somehow. To show Freddy that Larry loves him whatever way he comes, that scars will never be a fence between them. Larry's got his own collection. A topographical map of them: rivers and ridges and deep grooves cut into his flesh. Ghosts of surgery are nothing, especially when said procedure has brought to Larry the Freddy he has in front of him. 

Larry drags his palms down Freddy's front, dips one hand into his jeans. He's warm and slick. He ruts against Larry's palm, tosses his head back. 

Larry doesn't care what Freddy's parents think about him. Doesn't care what Vic or Eddie or Pink or Brown might giggle behind their backs. Newandyke is his and he likes the kid just the way he is. Anyone has a problem with it, Larry plans to bust skulls, no questions asks. No bark, all bite. Aimed at the throat. 

Fingers search and stroke curiously. Freddy makes a sound that snaps Larry away from the protective heat boiling inside him. He yanks Freddy down, kisses him fiercely. 

"Get in the back," he growls. 

"No funny business?" Freddy tries to joke, but he's breathless and blushing. 

"No funny business."

**Author's Note:**

> short but sweet?
> 
> lemme know if you want more trans freddy lol
> 
> talk to me on tmblr @ficfucker


End file.
